


The Haunting of Daniel Howell

by Allthephils, flymetomanchester, yikesola



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: After a few strange occurrences, Phil believes there’s a ghost in the house. Dan attempts to convince him otherwise.A fic about frights and keeping secrets.





	The Haunting of Daniel Howell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Phanfiction Event's](http://phanfictionevents.tumblr.com/) Phanfic Telephone, along with [flymetomanchester](http://flymetomanchester.tumblr.com/) and [allthephils](http://allthephils.tumblr.com/)!

At this point it wasn’t a coincidence, it couldn’t be. There was just too many odd happenings that didn’t settle well with Phil. But no one believed him, especially not Dan. It had started a few months back when they moved into their new flat. 

Yet it would only happen when Phil was home alone. Things would move or there would be noises that he couldn’t explain. Of course Dan would just laugh at him, as that’s just how Dan was. Dan didn’t believe in anything that couldn’t be explained. He liked to think there was an explanation for everything. 

But that didn’t help when Phil sat there finally, and fully, convinced that their flat they shared was haunted. Dan had gone out for the day, leaving Phil alone obviously. Everything started off normal. The two did the usual eat breakfast together and lounge around for a couple hours before Dan had to leave. 

Phil went into the bathroom and turned the tap. Nothing came out and he stood there confused. He sighed, figuring there was just something wrong in the building as it wasn’t uncommon. He turned it back so it would have been off and headed lounge again. 

“What?” He mumbled to himself, seeing that his cup of coffee was now on the mantle, when it was on the coffee table. Maybe he was just misremembering, although it wasn’t even five minutes ago. That’s what it had to be. Right?

Grabbing his phone he decided to quickly text Dan but there was a loud crash, almost a shattering sound, as soon as he turned it on. It came from the kitchen it sounded like. Fear travelled through him, paralyzing him almost. Hesitantly he went into the kitchen and looked around. The cupboards were open and plates were on the floor broken. 

He couldn’t explain it. He didn’t know if there was anyway to explain it, other than something more than himself. In the bathroom water started pouring out of the taps. Phil ran back quickly, confused. He turned them off, how was the water running? But the taps were off and water was pouring out but it wasn’t going down the drain. The sink was filling fast and before Phil could register what was happening water was spilling onto the floor. He grabbed towels quickly and placed them on the floor in order to mop the water up.

As he was doing this, another crash came from the lounge and the water stopped thankfully, but it wasn’t going down the drain. Unsure what to do, Phil grabbed his phone and dialed Dan’s number. 

“Come on,” he muttered to himself, “Answer Dan.”

Phil was never scared of much, but now he was. He was terrified and home alone. Everything about him was shaking and fear was coursing through him. 

“Hello?” Dan picked up on the last ring and Phil sighed in relief. 

“Th - there’s something wrong Dan. The flat is haunted.” 

He could audibly hear Dan groan. “Phil, we aren’t doing this again. I’ll see you when I get home.” 

Dan hung up, and Phil stood there. He sniffled and sunk to the floor with his back against the wall when there was another loud crash coming from the hall. 

Phil drew in a shaky breath and dug deep for the courage to move. Crawling on trembling limbs, he crept slowly toward the doorway to the hall and peaked around the threshold. A thick fog filled the space, two orbs suspended in midair at its core, a specter of eyes in the swirling black and grey. Phil saw the last of the picture frames fly from the wall. He watched as he and Dan’s precious memories shattered before falling to the floor. Something in Phil’s chest twisted and cracked and a new determination took over. 

They’ve shared so much in this place, so much work and trust and love, This is their home and he’s not going to let some, what? Ghost? Spirit? Some Ghastly looking punk come in here and wreck it. He pulled out his phone and tried to snap a photo but the image was black, as if he were in a dark room. His heart pounded but he stood, squared his shoulders, and held his head high. _It’s nothing_, he told himself, _a mist, a trick of the light, a dream maybe._

The orbs narrowed as if to glare at Phil and he stood a little taller, towering over the wreckage, looking down on glowing white eyes. “Get out!” He tried to shout but all that came out was a frightened squeak. He cleared his throat. “Get. The fuck. Out of our home!” This time his voice grew in volume until it echoed in the narrow corridor. The thing gave no reaction to Phil’s outburst but held its stare. Phil’s mind raced, his chest heaving as he kept his eyes fixed in the worst staring contest he’d ever been a part of. How do you fight something made of smoke? 

Suddenly the mist shifted, backing away slightly. It appeared the standoff was over but there was no time to celebrate the success of his bravado. Carefully, Phil stepped backward, hoping to put more space between himself and this thing. But as he did, the fog began to spread over the floor, moving closer and closer until just centimeters stood between him and something unknown, something sinister and unpredictable. Tendrils of smoke curled toward Phil’s feet, reaching for him with clear intention and he stumbled back, praying for his clown feet not to trip. His arms reached behind him, desperately grabbing for the door to the room behind him. Finally, his hand hit the hollow wood of the door, groped for the cool metal knob, and turned it, falling backward into the room and slamming the door.

Phil grabbed the Pokémon throw from the sofa and shoved it under the door, closing the gap. Then, with a jolt of adrenaline fueled strength, he shoved a bookcase full of games and books in front of the door and sat with his back against it, struggling to catch his breath. Completely. Unable to steady his hand to dial, he asked Siri to call Dan. He hadn’t quite said hello when Phil began, his voice steady but lightening speed.

“There’s a fucking demon fog smoke spirit in our corridor RIGHT NOW and if you say you don’t believe me, I swear to god Dan, I will climb out the gaming room window and move to fucking Florida!”

“Ok.” Dan spoke in a measured tone. “Ok Phil, I believe you. I’m like a block away.”

“You can’t come in the front door.” Phil’s voice cracked, his bravery faltering now that Dan was on the line. “Or the back. God Dan, I really am gonna have to climb out the window. You aren’t going to be able to get in. We have to move.”

“Phil. You have to stay calm.” Dan sounded so normal and Phil knew he didn’t believe him. He must think he’s had some kind of breakdown. “Listen to me. It’s going to be fine. Do not climb out a third story window. I’m coming, I’ll be right there. Promise me you’ll stay where you are.”

Phil nodded then told Dan yes, he’d stay put.

“Stay on the line, Dan, please.”

“I’m here Phil.”

“Don’t come in the front Dan.”

The call ended just as Phil heard keys in the front door and then footsteps on the stairs. _Goddamnit Dan, can’t you ever just listen to me?_

There was no way he was gonna sit here and listen to the man he loved get devoured by some creepy malevolent spirit. If Dan was going down, he was going with him. Muscles quivering now, he pushed the bookcase back out of the way and yanked the door open. Standing in the entrance to the hall with his hands on his hips, was Dan. The thing hadn’t moved except to fill the space more completely. It’s eyes were locked intently on Dan.

“Dan.” Phil choked out, terror nearly blocking his throat. 

“Stay back Phil,” Dan said, putting a hand up in Phil’s direction and looking back and forth between him and the thing. 

“You again?” Dan said, shaking his head. “Don’t you ever grow tired of annoying me?” 

A deep terrifying voice laughed quietly. The sound came from everywhere and nowhere all at once. A chill ran up Phil’s spine. “Dan, what’s going on? Please be careful.”

Dan ignored Phil’s plea and continued. “This isn’t gonna fly. You were supposed to leave Phil alone. I will launch a full on assault on all of you, don’t think I won’t.”

The thing rose up, pulling itself into a cyclone of black mist, spinning and bouncing off the walls, leaving holes and rubble in its wake. 

Dan let out a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes, “God, you’re such a drama queen. Knock it off, would you? We’re renting this place.”

He took a step into the hall. 

“Dan, no!”

Dan reached into his inside jacket pocket. “Phil, I’m gonna have to ask you to go into the gaming room and shut the door.”

Phil shook his head furiously. No. No, no, no.

“Trust me Phil,” Dan said, utterly calm. Phil had no choice. “Trust me.”

Phil couldn’t actually remember taking any steps away from the strange scene, couldn’t actually remember deciding to listen to Dan’s instructions despite every alarm bell sounding in his brain. But eventually he noticed he was sat on their sofa bed as a ruckus sounded on the other side of the closed door, Dan’s voice coming through eventually with things like “No worries, Phil!” and “Almost done!” like it was actually supposed to keep him from slipping further into numb panic. 

He isn’t entirely sure how long that goes on, either. Just that eventually the door opens and Dan comes in and the glimpse of the hallway that Phil can see from here looks totally normal. “What—?”

“—Had them clean up before they left,” Dan said. “If we’re losing our security deposit it might as well be from a baking video, not from… well… that.” 

He’s smiling. Phil can see through the haze of adrenaline that’s clouding his vision that Dan is smiling. It’s not a smile that meets his eyes, Phil can tell. It’s a smile that means he’s trying to be reassuring. 

“What the hell?” he managed to ask. What the hell to everything— what the hell was that and how the hell did Dan know how to get rid of it and why the hell had Dan spent months pretending Phil was the one going loony? Why is this the most bizarre form of gaslighting Phil’s ever heard of?? 

Dan sat down beside him and started rubbing a hand between Phil’s shoulder blades. “Long story,” he said. 

“I got time,” Phil said, attempting a laugh that came out more like a choked something. 

Dan fidgeted nervously, ran his hands through his curls, cleared his throat. “Don’t really know where to start.” 

“The flat is haunted,” Phil tried. 

“No,” Dan shook his head. “More like, I’m haunted?” 

Phil nodded slowly. He could feel the creaking of every little bone in his neck as he moved. He was still in this weird plane of adrenaline and confusion. “How, er… how long have you been haunted, Dan?” He tried not to sound accusatory. Now that he and Dan and the flat all seemed to be safe, more than anything he just wanted answers. 

Dan avoided his eye. “Forever, I guess.” 

“But you don’t believe in this. In ghosts or fate or anything that isn’t scientifically backed up,” Phil said. “You like barely believe in souls, like just enough to believe in soulmates. You’ve been saying I was crazy this whole time?” 

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Dan said. “I didn’t think they’d act up like that. They haven’t thrown a fit like that in years, since well before I knew you.” 

Phil stood on shaking legs, too aware of how close the air in the room felt to stay in it any longer. Dan followed him into the hallway. “What I’m hearing is you’ve been lying to me as long as we’ve known each other.” 

“No, Phil, that’s not…” Dan’s voice started to have an edge of panic in it for the first time; in some sickly satisfying way that made Phil feel a little better. “Not on purpose. I didn’t know how to explain it, and then it just was too late, I guess.” 

Phil stepped into the kitchen and was relieved to see their taps were no longer acting strange because he had no trouble getting a glass of water. “What do you mean too late?” 

Dan sighed. “At a certain point, it doesn’t matter what a secret _is_. Keeping one is bad enough. The fact that I had a secret at all scared me. I thought you’d hate me for it.” 

That stumped Phil. Because he didn’t hate Dan. At the same time, learning that his boyfriend has kept a secret from him for nearly a freaking decade was definitely the most upsetting thing to happen today— and considering the day he’s had, that’s certainly saying something. 

He pulled Dan into a hug because it all just felt like too much, and that is always his first instinct when things feel like too much. He breathed him in, he felt his warmth. Somehow, even though it seemed impossible, things felt a little better. “Please just tell me,” he said quietly into the crook of Dan’s neck. “Everything.” 

“Okay,” Dan said, squeezing his arms round Phil’s middle. “Okay, I’ll tell you everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187242805719/the-haunting-of-daniel-howell) !


End file.
